


Against The World.

by Korosu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosu/pseuds/Korosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager has had two tragic deaths in the family, Mikasa, and his mother. Eren is beaten by his drunk father, mad at him saying that its his fault, everything thats gone down in the last two years is Eren's fault. But when Eren sees Levi Ackerman, the new teacher at his school, Eren thinks that he might be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are going to all me short, but it depends

Introduction of Eren, of his life leading up to where I start it:

Its my fault. Thats all I hear from my father. Its my fault Mikasa got cancer at 17. That she died, and lost the battle. And that my mom got in a car crash, and died. Its me and my father to fend for ourselves. Hes turned to drugs, smoking and beer. Hes lost without my mother. So he blames me for everything, because he has nowhere else to turn. So everything thats happened ever in his life, my fault. Im crushed without my mother and Mikasa. Im left to take care of myself, because my father is to drunk to think about his remaining child, he cant look after me, because hes too busy at the pub, getting drunk, because thats all he knows how to do funking right. Its not that often, but I do get beaten, when my father has had a lot, and I mean a lot. He takes out his rage on me when he's drunk, and takes it out on me.

He can't take care of me, nevermind himself. He works for 3 months at a time, traveling and doing business,  and when hes here for for 1 month? Drunk off his ass. My funking god, if I could run, I would, trust me. I would move from this hell hole. Leave the past behind me, and start fresh. But I don't have any money, because I havent been able to find a job. When my father leaves for work is when I stay with Armin. But only for a month and a bit, because his parents say they "don't have room", when all they have is room, I know the truth. They just don't want another kid basically,  and I understand. So I just take care of myself at my house, and collect change around the house so I can eat something. Its hard, but I make the best of it. And by the best if it, I mean hiding from the rage of my father.

It all really started when Mikasa passed away, about two years ago. My family was strucken, and crumbled from there, though to continue with Mikasa, she was sixteen when she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and everyone thought she was going to make it, because the doctors got a good majority of it, when two months after it spreaded to her lungs, and to her muscles.  It was four monthes after she turned seventeen she passed away during the night, and I never got to say goodbye.

Now for my mother, it was a year ago, and she was on her way from the grocery store, when a car went through a red light turing left and side swips my mother. She broke her rib cage and her right arm and leg, and got brain damage. Me and my father were visiting her when I was holding her hand whispering to her that I loved her more than anything, and I need her here, when her heart beat stop, and she passed away in my arms.

That is my tragic part of my life, my personal life, I'm 19 going into college and I have one friend, which is Armin Arlert. I don't really like social aspect of life, because I've closed up and put all of my friends I had before Mikasa died, and pushed them back. I feel like I'm alone, every second of the day. And that nobody likes me, and my father practically hates me because he's always to drunk to realize that its life being a bitch.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Its still summer break, its the middle of july. My father is coming home next week, on Thursday. (I should say coming home to to the pub) Anyway, I stayed at Armin's for the same amount of time, about a month and a bit, when his parents sent me home. Same reason: "Not enough room." I've been hanging out at home in my room alone. Waiting for my drunk father come and abuse me because everything is my fault. I don't eat much, because I have no money. I have been looking for a job, and have been waiting to hear back from Dairy Queen. I can't seem to find any other job that is willing to hire me. The usual sayings are "We don't need anymore people." Or "Sorry, we aren't hiring." But DQ was offering to give me a shot, which was not all great, but it was work and I was getting payed, so honestly, who gives a shit if its a crapy job but you get payed? Not me.

I was in my room when Armin texted me asking me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and Annie. I said sure, because I wasn't gonna do anything today anyway, and he said he'd pick me up in ten minutes. I got up out of my bed and got dressed. I chose to wear a gray short sleeve shirt with white shorts. I threw on my DC and grabed my phone and sat on the couch and grabed the remote. I fliped through the channels until l heard Armin's car outside. I got up and ran out the door.

"Hey Armin, Annie." I say as I turn around from closing the door and start walking towards them.

"Hey Eren, how's it going?" Armin asks me as I get in the car, "Pretty good," We start moving when i realize that one of the houses just across the street from mine had a Sold sign on it.

Hm, weird. I hope whoever moves there is nice, we don't need crapy neighbors.

I think to myself as we drive past it. We got to 7-Eleven around eleven thirty-ish and yet in. We each got a medium Slupee and a bag of candy each, we went to the till and Armin payed for all of us, because he knew I was low on money.

Before Armin could pay for me I said, "Armin, I'll pay, I don't-" Armin cuts me off. "No. I'm paying. Now sh, let me pay." He smiles at me to show his being nice and trying to play with me so I return the smile. We just about to walk out the door when we see Jean and Marco walking up to the store.

"Hey! Look Jean! Its Armin, Annie and Eren! Hey guys, how are you?" Marco runs up to us as Jean walks slowly up behind him. Marco smiles his usual big smile at us and Jean just waves and flashes an akward smile. I smile back.

"Hey Marco. I'm fine, how about you?" Armin asks, "Oh, just great! Me and Jean and I just got back from the movies and we decided to stop here for a drink. Were you guys just leaving? Maybe we could hang out?" Annie was the one to talk. "Uh, yeah. We have plans though, so we can't hang out. Sorry, Marco." Armin looked like he was about to objected, but Annie flashed him a look and he stayed quite. "Oh, ok. Thats fine!" Marco replies. Jean finally speaks up, "Yeah, we have plans too, right Marco?" Marco stands there for a few seconds to think. Jean starts looking annoyed, "Oh my god! Remeber? Its really important?" Marco thinks for a few more seconds, "Oh right! Now I remeber!" Marco laughs, and Jean just rolled his eyes. Marco seemed to catch him so he says, "Oh Jean! Have a sense of humor!" Annie looks over at Armin. From the look she gave Armin, she wanted to go, and Armin caught on. "Well guys, we better get going." Armin says. Marco looks over, "Ok! Good seeing you guys!" I look over at Marco and wave and say, "Bye." And get in Armin's car.

Armin dropped me off at home because he and Annie had plans. I went to unlock the house when I realized that it was already open. Which only meant one thing: Father. Shit. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Nobody in the kitchen, I slowly walked through the kitchen and looked in the living room, no one. Thank God. I ran to my room and closed the door. I heard my father yell, "Eren?" I didn't move, I didn't blink, I didn't breath. He practically screamed it. Oh shit. I jumped onto my bed, and heard a loud bang on my door. "Eren?" He yelled it louder, and threw the door open. "Why the fuck did you not answer me?" His eyes were blazing. "I, um, I don't know..?'' 

 

''That's not a fucking reason!" I was wondering why he was already home. Maybe he just got off early? I could tell that he was drunk, it was obvious. "Give me a god damn answer you little shit!" I stare at him, into his drunk eyes. I was paralyzed. I had no idea what to say. I mumbled, "I don't know." I felt something grab the collar of my shirt. Father had picked me up off my bed and held me there and stared at me. "Give me a fucking reason you little screw up! You've ruined my life, you know? It's all your fucking fault, you piece of shit!" I could smell the alcohol from his breath. Also, these were things he's told me before. I still hadn't said anything and father was just getting more pissed off. Suddenly I felt myself crash to the ground. Pain shot though my back as I landed on it with full force. I got kicked in my stomach and I felt like throwing up. It seemed father good with what he did, and he walked out, slammed the door behind him. 

 

I sat there on the ground and didn't move. I couldn't move, I was in to much pain from when I got throw to the ground on my back. I started crying because I was in so much pain, I felt like throwing up.

I woke up around eleven to find myself on the floor. I tried to remember why I was on the floor. Right, father. I tried to get up but I was still in some pain, mostly my back. I got up and sat on my bed for a minute. I got up off my bed and decided to have a shower. I grabbed some clothes (A black short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and a plain white hoodie) opened the door a crack and peeked out the door, no father. I open the door and walked out. Turns out father was passed out on the couch, so I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and took off my clothes. I turned on the shower and got in. I just stood there in the show and looked over my body. I had a bruise on my stomach where father had kicked me. I washed my hair and body and got out. I got dressed, did my hair and brushed my teeth. I sneaked out of bathroom and ran outside.

I decided to go for a walk and try and walk out my back. I walked past the house I saw earlier that was sold and saw the person who was moving in. He was short, with wearing all black and had black hair. I must have stopped and was staring because he turned around and gave ma a dirty look. "What do you want?" He yelled at me, "Oh, I, um. Nothing, sorry." He looks at me funny and turns around and starts moving stuff in the house, before he went inside I just had to ask, "What's your name?" I regretted it as soon as I said it. "Why do you want to know?" He says as he walks up to me.

"Because, um, I live just down the street, and you're new here, so, yeah. My name's Eren Yeager." I put my hand out to shake, just trying to be friendly. He grabs my hand to shake, "Levi Ackerman."


	3. DQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to DQ.

I started heading home after being out of the house for a good hour. I couldn't seem to get my new neighbour out of my head. it seemed what ever I did I couldn't get him off my mind. he was quite short, though. I wonder how old he is, 23? maybe just gotten out of college? well, I was probably soon to talk more with him because he lived so close.

I walked up to my house and looked inside the garage. dads truck wasn't there, so I walked to the front door, unlocked it and walked inside. dead silent. i walked quickly to my room and closed the door, and walked over to my bed and sat down. I lay down and turned on the tv to get my mind off things. I looked through the channels, and found my favorite show Wipeout. it was the only show that made me laugh, and it was a marathon. 

I was in the middle of the third or fourth episode when I heard I door slam. Shit. I looked at the time, nine thirty. I turned the tv off and the lights and went to bed. I thought I heard my door open I little and then close but I'm not sure. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up but I still felt really tired. this was the fourth week that dad was here which meant he's leaving tomorrow. I decided to call Armin and see what he was up to. it rang three times and he picked up.  
"Hello?" 

"Hey Armin its Eren what are you doing today?" 

"Oh, I'm hanging out with Annie, Jean and Marco, you wanna join us?"

"Uh yeah sure, sounds good. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out at Dairy Queen™." 

"Ok sure, could you pick me up?" 

"Yeah I'll be there in ten. Bye"

"Ok bye."

and with that we hang up.

Armin showed up at my house two minutes before three o'clock. "Hey Armin, how are you?" Armin gets out of the car and comes up to the door while I lock up. "Eh, you know.. Okay." We walk down the driveway and get in the car and drive down the road. "Hello Eren." Says Annie. "Hey Annie."

We got to DQ and saw Marco and Jean waiting outside for us. Armin parks and we get out of the car, and I walk up to Marco and Jean. "Eren, how are you??" Yells Marco, even thogh i was right next to him. Marco was always like that, enthusiastic and excited about everything.  
"Hi Marco, I'm fine." Jean just looked over to me and waved. "ANNIE, ARMIN HURRY UP!!" Oh god Marco. Calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be out by friday, I promise


End file.
